


The Swan and The Prince

by lennyangel



Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: A rewriting because the movie had potential and I've been salty since I was 6, F/M, Romance, Uberta is treated well because she deserved more, mentions of seduction, teenage feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: "Arrange the Marriage!""Wait.""What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!""Thank you. But what else?""What else?""Is my beauty all that matters to you?""I, um, what else is there?"A Prince's inability to connect with his love sends himself, the woman he loves and an entire kingdom into chaos.A rewriting of the animated Swan Princess movie because the story had potential to do so much better, and apparently I've decided I'm going to be the one to fix it.





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "for fun" project that I'm putting my heart and soul into because I love Swan Princess so much.

Long ago, there were two kingdoms separated by a small stretch of sea. King William ruled in the west. He was a just King, ruling with his heart as much as his head. Although his Kingdom thrived, he was sad. For William was getting old, and had no heir. His wife was now too old to bear children. While they sat by the lake at their summer palace, the Queen looked out at swans alighting on the water's surface. 

"If I were to have a child," she said, her face peaceful, "I would have her be as elegant and beautiful as a swan." The King hugged his Queen close to him.

"I would hope she would sing more delightfully then these birds." And the Queen laughed. 

"Yes, but I would have her hold their passion, their anger. An angry swan can break a man's arm. I would have a daughter who moved with grace, who was as beautiful as moonlight on water, who could talk circles around any man and break an arm." Now the King laughed, for this was surely how he had seen his beautiful wife many years ago. Now she was old, and frail, and had lost her lust. William was a good king, and a loving husband, but he was not a perfect man. Royalty hold themselves to different standards than everyday people. Sometimes those standards are higher. Sometimes they are lower. Thus, it came to pass, that in his sixtieth year, a child was born to him from a pretty serving maid. Bridget, a young girl, had flattered and enticed the King until she was a regular visitor to his bedchamber. The girl was treated with all the care one could wish while she carried the child. The King was ever attentive to her, and the young girl believed he loved her. The child was born, a girl, and the King was overjoyed for he was now a father, and had an heir. However, an illegitimate heir would cause problems. So King William took the baby from her mother, and gave her to his Queen. Bridget was sent away from the palace, with more gold then she could have dreamt to spend in her lifetime. But she was never to see her daughter, or the man she loved, again. 

An announcement was made of a miracle, that the Queen had borne a daughter. The Queen loved the child and named her Odette. The child had golden hair, blue eyes and she was bright, beautiful and, curious. She brought joy to everyone who gazed upon her, and none were made happier than the King and Queen. However, their joy was brief, for the Queen was overcome with a fever before Odette was one years old. In mourning, the King shut the summer palace, which his wife had loved, never to return. 

When the child turned one, as was customary, the King held a grand party. All the nobles from the Kingdom and its neighbours were in attendance to welcome the little Princess.  

Similar to the Princess, the Queen of the Eastern Kingdom did not come from noble birth. She had seduced her way into the court, and then into the King's bedchamber. From there, she had made the man fall in love with her, until she was given the position of rightful Queen. Rumours had flown when the King died, leaving her to rule while heavy with child, she had shown herself to be an adept leader. Under her guidance, trade had flourished, the kingdom was better educated, better fed, and had better health. Of all their neighbours, only King William had never once ignored Uberta as a legitimate leader, and their Kingdoms had become closely aligned. Queen Uberta brought her son, Prince Derek, who was then four years old.  The young Prince presented a golden pendant with a swan delicately embossed upon it to the Princess. He was amazed at how something so small could grab something so tightly. Derek smiled when the Princess laughed, because it was surely the loveliest sound he had ever heard.

During an informal "political" meeting that night, during which many fine wines were exchanged in the name of commerce, Queen Uberta and King William hatched a scheme. If they combined their two kingdoms, the wealth and security of their lands would double. Being two grieving widows with young children, a marriage between the two of them would be politically, and personally, unpalatable. However, to force their children to marry would also be unbearable. But if their children happened to fall in love and decided to marry, well, that would simply be a convenient match. It was decided that every summer, King William and Odette would travel to the Eastern Kingdom. Prince Derek and Princess Odette would grow up together, become close friends, and with time, would come to love each other. It was the perfect plan, they agreed in somewhat slurred tones. 

While the royals hatched their scheme, another plot was brewing. Rothbart sought to steal the Kingdom through use of The Forbidden Arts. An old friend of the King, now he was discontented, jealous, and power hungry. Using the dark magic, he was going to murder William, take his throne, and rule the Kingdom how he saw fit. However, Rothbart was not as cunning as he thought. More than one noble had noticed his malcontent, and relayed their concerns to the King (for a fat reward). The King had him watched, and on the night of Rothbart's attempted takeover, the King’s men stormed his secret workshop beneath the castle. His magic was taken from him, sealed away, and his workshop destroyed. After a trial, during which many begged for his death, Rothbart was sentenced to banishment by the King. As the noble stood on the edge of the kingdom, he made a vow 

“I've not finished with you yet, Willy. Someday, I'll get my power back. And when I do," he turned a crazed, twitchy eyed look upon the King. "Everything you own, everything you love, will.be.mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Swan Princess but it has so much wasted potential and I'm so mad. I think this first chapter is a mix of traditional fairytale telling and more modern fiction. I hope it isn't too much of a jumbled mess. Further chapters will hopefully be more focused.


	2. Meeting And Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Prince and Princess meet! But will they get on?

Finally, the day had come when Odette and Derek were to meet. The princess was now five years old, of an age where she could travel and perform her manners to an acceptable level. Dressed in what she considered to be an excessively pink dress (Father got to wear a gold robe and a green cape), she sat in front of her father as trumpets announced their arrival. Standing part way down the long dirt road, the Queen and her son waited for their guests. The Queen had her now greying hair piled high upon her head, with a delicate gold tiara threaded into it. Her red dress had a purple bustle, and she looked at once sensual and regal. Prince Derek had been dressed in a blue tunic, black tights and a red cape had been forced around his neck. He was not excited at the prospect of spending his summer; a time of hunting, boxing, wrestling (and other manly exploits), with a  _girl_.     
"Dear Uberta! As lovely as ever." Greeted King William. He looked down at the unhappy prince. "And who might this strapping young lad be?" He winked at Uberta. "Young Prince Derek, no doubt." Uberta gave a feminine bow, for a Queen never curtsies.    
"Welcome to our fair Kingdom, Dear William." Her tone then took on a sweet, cooing tone. "And to you, young Princess." Odette was lifted down from the horse by William. She gave him a nervous glance, to which he replied with an encouraging nod. Then she stepped forward and waited expectantly to be greeted. The Queen turned to her son.    
"Go on, Derek." At his refusal to move, she chuckled indulgently before repeating her instruction in a harsher tone.   
"Mother..." He pleaded.   
"Derek!"    
Resigned, the prince loped unhappily to the princess.  Even with the small heel on his brown boots, it was obvious the prince was short for his age. At 8 years old, he was barely taller than the little girl. 

“Hello Princess Odette, I'm very pleased to meet you." He said through gritted teeth. With a perfect curtsy, Odette replied,   
“Pleased to meet  _you_ , Prince Derek." Before she could even look up, the boy had run back to his mother. "Ahahahahhh" she smiled with her reprimand, being a very affectionate mother. Derek slouched back to the incredibly patient Odette. At this point, the Princess was not impressed with the older boy's lack of manners. She held out her hand anyway, despite her displeasure as he took it, and kissed it with obvious revulsion. Forgetting her manners, the hand was yanked away and quickly wiped upon pink fabric.    
"So happy you could come." Said Derek.   
"So happy to be here." Replied Odette.     
Both secretly wished to become bed ridden with chicken pox to avoid the next three months. Satisfied, the royals guided their children inside. As they walked towards the castle, Odette hissed at her host.   
"You look conceited." Derek looked at her in bemusement.    
"What does that mean?" He whispered back. To his frustration, Odette merely raised her nose up and looked smug. She actually didn't know what it meant, but she'd heard her father use it to describe people she didn't like. She didn't like Derek, therefore he must be conceited.  

The castle was large, sitting over a small lake. However, the castle's main boast was the large and beautiful garden followed by forest that surrounded the castle. There were marble walkways around the outside, and woven throughout the garden, so people could enjoy nature without getting their feet muddy. Odette was particularly amazed by the huge library, being in its own building near the outskirts of the castle grounds. As the so two adults went about talking about general affairs, the children played. Although if either parent had been paying attention, they might have substituted the word “played" with: “went to war”. In an attempt to put the girl off being around him, Derek had suggested they play swords. He had given her a wooden sword, which she was now beating him with. Clambering out from underneath the pink frilled monster, he ran for the adults.    
"Help, she's trying to kill me!" He yelled, attempting to hide behind his mother's bustle.   
"Ah, Derek," said Queen Uberta, smiling down at the terrified young boy. "You and Odette seem to be getting on quite nicely." Betrayed, Derek was thrust into the path of beribboned death. Sword in hand, Prince Derek faced the enemy bravely. The battle was short and bloody. Eventually the two were separated, swinging angrily at each other while being held by the adults.   

The next few years passed in much the same way. Odette would attempt to delay getting on the ship across the strait for as long as possible. William was forced to barter, often giving her more dresses and more books in order to achieve his goal. Derek was no better, attempting to avoid the girl with his best friend, Bromley, by his side. This had backfired when on the last day Odette had kicked the supporting beam of their "No Girls" treehouse. Both Derek and Odette had broken their right arms, while Bromley had injured his left leg. After that, Derek found it easier to simply go along with whatever it was Odette wanted to do. Whether that was playing dress up (Odette as the "most beautiful and wise ruler in the land" and Derek as the "stupid, ugly, monster") or her beating him at cards. Bromley couldn't even help him cheat at the latter.    
"I think you sorta like her." Bromley said one time, while Derek was glaring at Odette. He always got grumpy when she was laughing and joking with the palace guards. The Princess was incredibly precocious, and preferred the company of adults. However, Derek considered her to be flirting, and for some reason this upset him.    
"I do not!" Derek was aghast.  _Her?_  Her nose was too square, her hair always tied back but not elegantly like his mother's, and she was much too tall.  "She's snooty, and demanding!" He continued. Bromley merely laughed.    
   
For Odette, she had started to look forward to summer. There were no young nobles her age at the palace. All the older ones avoided her and all the younger ones bored her. Derek and Bromley, however much they annoyed her, were her only friends. And Derek, despite still being short for a boy of fifteen; with hands and feet much too large for his skinny body, was an engaging playmate. He threw himself into their make-believe games, he practiced his lessons well, and they even shared a love of reading. To be honest, she had started to develop a little bit of a crush.   
"Rogers?" She asked one evening, while sitting by the fire in the library. Lord Rogers was a noble somewhat in charge of taking care of the Prince when the Queen was busy. He was a thin man, and his nose made one think of a beak. His words were always crisp and precise, but he did peck at you with them. He had a snide wit, and enjoyed making fun of others. But he was smart and a good person, really, and he knew Derek well.   
"Yes, Princess?"    
' _I th_ _in_ _k I might be_ _fond_  o _f Prince Derek'_ she was going to say. However, the boy in question walked in right then. So, she poked her tongue out at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really enjoyable to write and I don't even mind that I have to keep rewatching the same three minutes of the movie


	3. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been focusing on my novel for NaNoWriMo, so haven't thought about these things for a while. However, I needed a break, and found myself writing some teenage feelings.

By the time Odette was 16, Derek had started to find her company incredibly pleasing. She was funny, she was smart, her tactical planning was incredible. He admired the way she had learned to sword fight with her left arm, after breaking her right, and was now adept with a sword in both hands. He was also amazed at how incredibly kind she was. She never once made fun of Bromley for being a scaredy cat, nor did she ever make disparaging comments about how his mother had become Queen. She had named all the animals on the palace grounds, giving them backstories and personalities. 

"Zis is an outrage! I am a Prince, I will not be treated so 'orribly." She muttered, as a frog was pounced on by a kitten. Odette picked the little black and white fluff up.    
"Wat, prince? You're jus' a speckled slimy little morsel."   
"IT IS MUCUS!" She yelled in an outraged French accent. The cat fluffed up, wriggling out of Odette's grasp and fleeing over her shoulder. The look of shock on Odette's face, her long braid now messed up, made Derek laugh as he watched. Odette's face went pink and she turned away. For a moment, just a moment, Derek thought she might be quite pretty. If she stopped tying her hair up in sensible braids, and stopped arguing so much. Derek was going to marry a beautiful woman, one who everyone looked at when she walked in the room, and who's hair flowed like a waterfall. Odette was good company, but she was not the woman he was going to marry.

Derek was now 19, and had finally grown into his giant hands. He looked to be a brute of a man, tall and broad, with a large nose and square face. Unbeknownst to him, he was not very handsome. However, his mother was very doting and he looked a lot like his father so all Derek ever heard was how attractive he was. It gave him a false sense of ego, that Odette found unpalatable. She much more enjoyed when they would talk about the books they read. A couple years prior, they had developed a book exchange habit. Odette would bring ones she had enjoyed the past year, and Derek had a small pile waiting for her in the library. Then, when they had both grown tired of the hints and nudges, they would sit in comfortable silence. Discussions followed, theories and explanations, passionate arguments on what page 153, chapter 8 really meant. He would stumble over his arguments, getting words mixed up or altogether forgetting to say a sentence that gave his argument context. But, if she was patient, she would hear absolute genius.

Derek continued to train while she was visiting. They would sword fight together, and she would always beat him. Despite his obvious strength and size advantage, Odette was simply more skilled, more practiced, and dodged his attacks easily. Her skill was in swords, and battle tactics. Derek's was in archery. Sometimes, she would watch him as practiced with the bow. She loved the contradiction between his looks and his favourite (and most skilled) sport. Derek looked like a brute who would crush his enemies, yet he had incredible grace and dexterity, with an expert eye. He was the best shot in the entire kingdom, and Odette suspected the world. Especially when he would play Catch and Fire with Bromley. Poor Bromley would have an apple tied to his head, while Derek stood many feet away with his back to him. The apple-wearing young man would shoot an arrow at Derek's back, which always had a shield for protection. The aim was for Derek to catch the arrow before it hit him, and then send it flying back towards the fruit. Bromley was a good marksman as well, so he would always be able to get the arrow to Derek's back area. Each time she watched the game, Derek got better at catching the arrow. He never missed the apple.    
   
"Want to give it a shot?" Odette blinked up in surprise, her hand hovering beside her cheek where it had been resting. Derek was smiling at her, and holding an apple up. He was now 20, and looking more like a man than ever before. Odette took an angry note at the way her heart was beating a little faster.    
"Okay."    
He smelled like grass, and a little like sweat, as he leaned in to tie the apple on to her head. She wasn't wearing armour like Bromely did, although Lord Rogers had insisted she wear a helmet. His fingers were rough against her neck, but he was very gentle.    
"Are you alright?" He asked her softly. She tried to reply, but all that came out was a dry mouthed meep.   
"You don't have to do this, you know? You've gone all pink, and what was that noise you just made?" There was a laugh on his lips, but his eyes were concerned. Swallowing hard, Odette willed herself not to squeak this time.    
"Yes, I can do this." He nodded, backing away to go and stand with his back to her. She popped the visor down, and lifted the bow. Her archery skills were nowhere near Derek's, but she could definitely get it within the area of his back. He had assured her that was enough. As she pulled the arrow back, she realised she was very calm. She trusted him, it dawned her. And so, she let loose the arrow with certainty, and soon it was flying back towards her. She didn't flinch, but couldn't stop the frantic beating of her heart as the arrow pierced the apple just above her head. With shaking hands, she lifted the helmet off her head. When her eyess were free, she had a moment to register Derek's running form before his bulk smashed in to her. The helmet fell with a clang and Odette's heart stopped beating. Derek was picking her up, spinning her around, as though she were not an almost fully-grown woman.    
"You did it, you did it!" He laughed. Her brain had stopped working, so she merely wobbled when he put her down and flashed her a smile more brilliant than it had any right to be.    
"Well done!" He clapped her on the shoulder. And suddenly, Odette was all girlish giggles and shy smiles. 

However, as Odette reached adulthood, she realised that she couldn't marry Derek. Despite being in his early twenties, and his mother's age, he still showed no interest in politics. Whenever she tried to discuss with him trade agreements, civil unrest or similar topics, he would shrug or grunt and that would be it. He still got riled up when they played card games (and she would win), or when he was doing any sort of competitive sport. She wanted to marry a man who was sensible, who could understand the importance of Kingdom matters. It wouldn't hurt if this sensible, political man was very handsome. 


	4. Thoughts on Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their parents trying to push them towards marriage, Odette and Derek must justify their rejection of the match

_'My dearest_ _Uberta_ _,_

_This is the year Odette turns 21. It still feels as though just yesterday she was a beautiful baby, giggling up at me. Now, she is a beautiful woman I am proud to have as a daughter. Thank you for agreeing to hold the party at your palace. What a splendid idea to arrange this to be the night Derek proposes. However, dear_ _Uberta_ _, I must raise with you a concern. Odette has been quite adamant in her_ _refusal_ _to marry Derek. I fear she will not accept the union, even if you can convince Derek to propose. What am I to do?_    
   
 _Your good friend._

_King William'_

Queen Uberta stared in horror at the message she had just received. It was early, snow falling heavy outside. She had barely risen and dressed when the message arrived. It must have been sent over night, suggesting the King had stayed up late worrying. This marriage needed to go ahead. A kingdom nearby had recently taken over another, through forced alliance. It was now a larger military and economic power, it now posed a real threat to her kingdom. She knew William was in need also. Chamberg was a small country was isolated and had difficulty with trade and resources due to being an island. Uberta knew that she could make an alliance with many other countries through marriage, and be safe, how long could Chamberg survive as it was? She responded frantically, begging William to urge Odette, and remind her of the importance of this union. She promised she would do her part to encourage Derek. 

"But I can do better Mother!" Derek was playing chess against his friend Bromley. Bromley, despite appearances, was a chess player, and Derek was having difficulty strategizing around him. He didn't have time to discuss marriage with his mother.   
"Better? Pray tell, Derek, dear, how much better you could do?" Her son only shrugged in response. He had seen an opening, and as long as he could distract Bromley, he could check him in five turns. "Odette is educated, she is talented in all the fine arts, her singing is unmatched, her intelligence and political savvy are enviable, she is adept at fighting and military tactics, and our Kingdoms have had a good relationship for near a hundred years. What better match could you hope for?" Derek shrugged again. Political knowhow and military tactics were fine, but why would he want a wife that could handle those things? That's why he had advisors. He wanted a wife he could love and adore, who would admire him, and be envied by all. Odette was a freckly know-it-all who probably cheated at cards.    
"Derek, we need an alliance, and this is the best one by far. Please reconsider. I hear Odette has grown even more beautiful over the winter.  She will be here to celebrate her birthday come Summer. I urge you to consider taking the opportunity before it is too late." When her son ignored her, she pulled out her last resort. "Please?" She made her voice crack just a little, as she wobbled her lip ever so slightly. As Derek looked up in desperation, she exaggerated the lip wobble some more and blinked to make her eyes shine with tears.    
"Please, Mother, not the lip thing, don't cry." He stood to hold her hands. Despite towering over her, he was still a little boy who hated seeing his mother cry. She rejoiced as he sighed.   
"I'll consider it." Smiling, she hugged and kissed him.   
"Thank you, Derek. You're a wonderful son."

William was having even less luck with his child.   
"Father I understand our political position very well."    
"Oh, do you really?" He had found her in the library, reading another of those romance novels he suspected were part of the reason she had turned Derek down. Love wasn't all looking into each other's eyes, and having heart palpitations.    
"Yes, we are an island country with dwindling resources, most of which our previous trading partners have located elsewhere, and now we can no longer keep up with demand, they have started to abandon us. So, our protection under trade agreements are wearing thin. Plus, the increase in sea faring capabilities of the landlocked nations means that they pose a rising military threat to us, who have a practically nonexistent army. A marriage to prince Derek, due to his country being our closest neighbour, and having a decent military with other connections, seems like our best option." She had closed her book, placing it elegantly in her lap and looking up at him with a straight forward expression. She had clearly been thinking about this more than her thought. He felt like he was entering a trap, but he had to enquire,   
"Seems?"   
"Derek is not a good leader. He might be able to keep his country afloat, but he wouldn't be able to rule both his kingdom and ours. I would lead Chamberg alone if I could." She held up her hand as he went to interrupt her. "But I know I could not. However, I believe I could find a better match. I don't pretend to ignore my own beauty Father. I'm sure I could use it to my own advantage to find another alliance, a stronger one, with a better leader." He raised an eyebrow at this.   
"You would use your beauty in such a weaponised way?"   
"Why else would I be born beautiful? Queen Uberta did the same thing, and she pulled her Kingdom out of crisis. I can do the same thing. Obviously, the man I marry would have to see me as more than a trophy. I would be Queen, not just a beautiful statue to be locked in a room and taken out on special occasions." William sighed in defeat. Odette was still very passionate, allowing her feelings to dictate her decisions. But she had the intellect to back up those passion-driven choices, and he could not fault her. He could, however, still make her be around Derek for at least one Summer more.   
"Well, your birthday party is being held in Derek's castle, and I expect you to be gracious. You may well get a proposal. I suppose you'll turn him down by explaining he's a bad leader?" He was treated to an eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on Chapter Four and still not out of the opening number, what have I gotten myself in to haha  
> With lovely comments encouraging me, I've revisited this story to continue. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your support.


	5. Such a good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Odette comes of age. But can the Royal parents convince their children to marry each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who are following and people who have left comments. I'm so grateful, and happy you're enjoying this little passion project.

When the day finally came for Odette and King William's arrival, Derek just happened to be out on a hunting mission. Uberta greeted her guests alone. She stood in awe at the woman she saw before her. Odette had filled out, her skin had cleared and she held herself with a grace that seemed natural. She was possibly the most beautiful woman Uberta had ever seen, and she counted her younger self to have lost. She apologised for Derek's absence and invited Odette to relax in her chamber until dinner. Then she took William aside to conspire.  
"She is gorgeous!" She gasped, almost as soon as she had shut the doors behind her. William laughed.  
"Yes, I did tell you."  
"No, I mean, she is completely ethereal. If she were out in society, she would have a thousand suitors."  
"I do not want to think about them. Poor men." Even as he said this, he noticed the gleam in his friend's eye. "What are you planning Uberta?" She tapped a painted nail to her lips.  
"Derek is away; he will not return until the day of the party. He is a typical young man, obsessed with looks and disinterested in political matters." She paced as she spoke, straining to keep her voice calm and level depsite her enxcitement. "Odette, you have told me, is fond of Derek, and at least at one time had feelings for him..."  
"Yes, but she has set her heart against the match. She believes Derek is too immature."  
"For the moment, she is correct, but he simply needs the right goal to focus his mind. I know he harbbours feelings for her too, but is letting his ideals, and perhaps childhood grudges, to stand in the way. When he sees Odette, there is no doubt in my mind he will immediately ask to arrange the marriage. The trouble is Odette." King William sighed.  
"I don't suppose Derek has grown breathtakingly handsome in the year we have been away." Uberta laughed softly at that.  
"Unfortunately, no. But I know a woman's heart, William, and I was once young and in love." There was a pause, where she smiled sweetly, with a hint of sadness. William joined her, allowing himself to reminisce for a moment. They had both lost their loves too soon and been forced to carry on. Such was the burden of power. "A young woman," continued the Queen, "looks not so much for looks but someone who sways her heart. We have a week until Derek's return. In that time, we remind Odette of everything she admires about Derek. Then, the night of the party, we have them both go to the ballroom to practice. They have not seen each other until this moment. Derek will smile and gush and be ridiculous, and Odette, primed with all her precious romantic feelings, will fall for him. Derek will propose, Odette will accept, this past decade won't have been in vain." Now she finally took a breath. She looked at William. He clapped his hands together.  
"You, Uberta, are a genius."

And that is exactly what they did. While Derek hunted deer in the nearby forest, Odette was being taken on tours of a palace she had spent half her life in.  
"Oh, remember when you and Derek used to play sword fighting through the halls? What fun." Uberta would say, as Odette smiled politely and decided against pointing out the many bruises both her and Derek had walked away with.  
"Isn't this the book Derek and you read together when you were 13?"  
"It's a play, Father."  
"A yes, I remember the man. He wrote one about two lovers, yes?"  
"Indeed. But the one Derek and I read was about a good man being corrupted by the views of others, and the evils of prejudice. He kills his wife." Things went on in this manner. Whenever Uberta or William tried to make a romantic reminiscence, Odette would have a rather less romantic memory of it. She started to notice what was happening and began to avoid being around the elderly conspirators. She would wander in the garden, among the beautiful flowers and trees. The palace gardens were alive with bees, frogs, cats and birds. There were fish and tortoises in the ponds. Swans paddled around on the lake, graceful across the surface. Hiding frantically moving feet. She felt like that was how it was to rule. To seem calm, elegant, poised on the surface, but underneath to be worried and constantly in motion to keep your kingdom alive. She sat beside the water, dipping her fingers to feel its coolness. She began to sing, an old song that evoked nature and beauty. Singing always brought a lightness to her heart. She was told her mother had loved to sing, and she sometimes imagined, when she sang old songs and lullabies, that her mother used to sing them to her.  
"You have a lovely voice, Odette." She turned around to see Lord Rogers smiling behind her. He came to sit down beside her, smiling over the water. "I remember a night, before you and Derek found a sort of peace, when the young Prince woke up from a nightmare." Odette gave him a look, but Roger's face was soft. He didn't have that conspicuous air that her father and Uberta had. She let him continue. "He cried for his mother, but she was away on business. He could not be consoled. Until a little girl came to his bedside and sang him back to sleep." He looked at her, old blue eyes crinkling gently. "In the morning, you two went back to fighting. But I don't think the Prince has forgotten. And by the look on your face, it seems neither have you." Rogers walked away then, letting the Princess to think about that. He allowed himself a small proud smirk.

  
“Derek, dear! How was your hunting trip?" Uberta carefully took her son by the arm and guided him round the side of the castle. Rogers and William had taken Odette on a tour around the capital. she wouldn't return until it was time for her to prepare for the party. All Uberta had to do was prepare Derek and keep him occupied. Hardly difficult for a woman who spent half her life distracting men.

  
“Oh no!” she screamed, a hand upon her brow and another upon her heart. “You can’t wear that!” Derek sank his face into his hands. An hour ago his mother had called him to get ready for the party. It had been much too early, but she had shaken her bottom lip at him. He figured they’d pick an outfit (the same one he always wore for parties) and that would be that. Yet somehow Uberta had managed to find a fault in every single thing, and that fault had been dutifully turned from a molehill into a mountain. Derek was about to bite through his tongue, he was trying so hard not to complain. He knew how important tonight was to his mother. Everyone expected an engagement; he'd been told for years that he was going to marry Odette. It pained him to see the effort everyone was going to in order to make the evening special, romantic and probably magical. However, he just felt like they were building up to be more disappointed. He was not going to marry Odette. He had decided long ago and was not about to change his mind now. He had no doubt Odette felt the same. Why bother with all the fuss and circumstance, when they had both been telling everyone for years it was not going to happen? The Chamberlain, a small, nervous man, came in and whispered something in Uberta's ear (bending down so low was quite a feat of flexibility on the Queen's side). She stood up in triumphant.  
"Ah, just wear what you had on at first, that looked fine. The party is ready, come along!" Then she sashayed out of the room. Derek screamed into his hands.

  
Odette sat in slumped silence on the carriage ride back to the castle. They had met many helpful shopkeepers, who wanted to gift her with new green shoes, a new raspberry cloak, to test their new brush her hair, and finally to give her a new dress. That last one was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. No way they just happened to have a dress tailored to her specific measurements, or that they would simply gift it to her. It was truly beautiful; flowing around her like water. Yet the sun was setting as they rode back. She had been tricked into getting ready for the party. So, she was sulking, as soon she would have to face the embarrassment of not being proposed to what was essentially an engagement party. Not that she wanted to marry Derek. It was just going to be so awful that everyone put so much effort in to the party, and he was just going to ignore her. He didn't like her, he had made that plain. That was fine. She didn't want to marry him. No matter how many sweet memories her father and Uberta tried to raise with her. No matter how her heart raced at the thought of his stupid face smiling at her. No. She didn't want to marry him.

The carriage came to a stop and her father got out one side with Rogers zipping out the other. She tried to rush out and past them but the stupid cloak and dress were not built for speed, and she was apprehended. They escorted her to the ball room, their grip so tight she swore she'd have bruises of their fingerprints. Then she was spun out of her cloak into the room before she could protest. From the stumbled footsteps behind her, Derek had been similarly shoved in.  
They turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of the opening song! Gosh, this is going to take a while....


	6. This is my idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going so well and then suddenly it is not

Derek's smile shot right through Odette, directly to her knees which suddenly felt as though they were going to give out. The transformative effect of a good smile always amazed her. Derek's generally overly square and large face lit up with his wide and joyous smile. He seemed almost handsome.  
  
He looked so happy to see her, it made her smile back. Doubt flew from her mind. She felt as though she could see the future, their future, together, ruling their two kingdoms side by side. It was perfect. She walked towards him, restraining herself from running in to his arms. She curtsied, remembering quite vividly their first meeting. 

  
   
_'So happy to be here.'_

 

Derek turned around sullenly, ready to complain with Odette over their predicament. Her familiar golden hair was loose, waving down her back. Then she turned. Undoubtedly the woman he looked at was Odette, but he could barely believe it. He almost laughed; she was stunning. Her lips were pink as roses, her hair like liquid sunlight, her eyes blue as the sky. Her cheeks were high, her nose was small and her chin was soft. Her long neck sat above slim shoulders and a slender, elegant figure. However, these were no different than the year before.  
  
It was her presence. Gone was the awkward child, uncomfortable in her skin, gone too was the overconfident snooty teen. Here stood a woman confident in herself, proud of who she was, and unapologetic. Yet there was still a softness to it. She was warm, inviting, like a fire in dark room. She was wearing the necklace he had presented to her as a child, with the image of a swan. How apt, he thought. For she had begun as an ugly duckling, and now seemed a swan. 

_'Til_ _now I never knew'_

After bowing to Odette, Derek took her hands. They stared into each other's eyes, sky blue meeting sapphire blue, before both of them laughed.  
    
"How was your hunting trip?" Odette asked, gently slipping her hands out of Derek's, lest the warmth of those calloused fingers make her blush.    
  
"Good. Yes. Stag. For dinner." Derek wished his tongue would go back to its normal size. Odette smiled sweetly at him.   
  
"I suppose we have to rehearse this dance then." She took a position on the floor. Derek nodded dumbly, taking her waist. It was so small, he suddenly became afraid he might break it. Nonsense, he told himself, this was the girl who had, on many occasions, held him down for a beating. She could fence the socks off of him with both hands. He secured his grip.  
  
On the surface, Derek was the leader, but as is the way with a lot of dances, both partners were in control at various points. When Derek stumbled, Odette gently pulled him. When Derek moved with confidence, Odette followed without hesitation. A give and take, a back and forth, a conversation. When they had finished, both felt it was over far too soon. 

_'It is you I've been dreaming of.'_

They went over the party preparations together. They laughed and joked and debated over whether or not to have the salmon and enjoyed themselves immensely. Hands brushed against hands, eyes were averted, blushes spread. Everyone noted how they never left each other's side until the party proper began. Even then, they were barely apart for more than one musical movement at a time.   
   
Derek managed to overcome his initial dumbness, and spent the evening trying to make Odette laugh. Not all the time, but when the opportunity arose, he would try a quip or witty observation, just so he could see her teeth and hear the soft exhalation of her breath. It seemed as if nothing else was as important as that laugh.  
  
Over the course of the evening, he realised Odette awed him. The way she kindly dealt with all the servants, thanking each one for their work, her no-nonsense approach to planning but her willingness to laugh at his poor jokes, the way she greeted every guest and knew them, not just by name, but by kingdom, and asked them all about something personal she remembered.  
  
She would be the perfect Queen. More importantly, he suddenly realised there was no one else he would be able to spend his life with. It was her. Only her. She was, in every single sense of the word, beautiful.

 

_'This is my idea.'_

 

Odette was quite stunned at the change she saw in Derek. He handled the preparations well, dealing pleasantly with the servants and thinking through decisions but still had a lightheartedness to joke. It was, after all, just a party, and needn't be taken so seriously. He'd even had a good reason for not wanting salmon (the smell is strong and it can be quite oily) but had suggested it be sliced thinly and placed upon crackers when Odette had insisted since she very much enjoyed salmon. For the musical pieces he had deferred to Lord Roger's, saying that he would know better than Derek what pieces would suit the mood. They had worked together well, and later at the party, she found herself gravitating towards his side. 

 

_'This is my idea.'_

 

The evening pressed on and soon it was time for them to share the dance they had rehearsed. A symbol of their kingdoms working in harmony. They fell in to step with each other easily. Smiling the whole time, neither could look away as their bodies spun and moved to the soft music. 

 

_'This is my idea.'_

 

It seemed as though the room melted away, and it were just the two of them. 

 

_'of'_

 

As the song came to its conclusion, they found their lips meeting one another.   
 

_'love.'_

They pulled away, holding hands and smiling at one another. The room came back into focus as Derek turned to announce to everyone present.

"Arrange the marriage!"    
   
There was a great applause. Uberta and William hugged each other. Rogers began a loud celebratory song. Odette felt dizzy. She had been carried away by the apparent perfection of the evening. But she needed to be sure, needed to be certain this was a good match. She called for everyone to wait. Derek looked at her confused.

"What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful." He seemed so genuine, so open, that it broke her heart. Everyone went on about her beauty.    
   
"Thank you." It wasn't that she didn't like the compliment, "But what else?"   
   
"What else?" Derek seemed genuinely confused.    
  
"Is beauty all that matters to you." She pushed. She heard her father cough, looked over to see him frowning. She ignored him. She would not be beautiful forever. If she was going to marry Derek, she needed to know he valued her for more than her appearance. For her mind, for her ability to rule. At this point she'd accept for her singing talent.    
   
Derek was floundering. Odette was looking at him, slightly frowning, her eyes piercing into his soul. The whole room was silent, waiting for his answer. All coherent thoughts had fled him.   
  
"Derek," came his mother's encouraging voice, "what else?"    
   
Feeling like a cornered animal, Derek looked helplessly at Odette. How could he put into words, into a sentence, how he felt about her? 

"What else is there?" He found himself saying before he could stop himself.  
  
He saw Odette's heart break in front of him, and could do nothing as she turned away and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to go Derek....


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Doom to follow!
> 
> Netflix has removed The Swan Princess so I'm gonna have to get my hands on a copy if I'm going to continue this story. My memory is good, but not THAT good.

Ignoring the cries from her father and Queen Uberta, Odette fled the ballroom. Her skirts swept after her on the stone steps as she climbed to her bedroom. By the time she slammed her bedroom door shut, her breath was coming in ragged breaths. She barred the door with shaking hands. Then finally she sank to her knees. Huge sobs wracked her chest. Tears streamed down her face, falling into her mouth, so that she could taste her own heart break. When she could cry no more, she crawled into bed, and did not stir until well after the sun had risen.

 

When she woke, it was with a new determination. She had her maid fetch water for her to wash her face clean of the salt. She got dressed, brushed her hair, and walked down to the main hall. On the way she smiled at all as she passed.  She went to the kitchens, personally asking the cook for a simple breakfast, then she went to the dining hall. There was no one there, as expected, so she sat down and waited.

Her father rushed in not long after.    
“Odette!”   
“Good morning Father.” she smiled at him. His face crumpled into an admonishing frown.    
“We need to talk about last night.”   
“No, we don’t.” she continued to smile at him. He was taken aback, mouth moving up and down. She took advantage of this momentary weakness.   
“We will have to leave as soon as possible. Prince Derek has suffered an embarrassing rejection, I have suffered an embarrassing proposal and both our parents will not stand this insult to their families. We must leave, and solve the issue via trade agreements, as other kingdoms do.” Just as her father was recovering to argue the issue further, her breakfast arrived. They waited until the maid had left and then both father and daughter spoke.   
“Odette, I don’t understand...”   
“Father, please. I cannot stay here any longer.” And for a moment she let her smile slip. She let the shadow of pain pass over her face. King William’s face softened. He placed his hand on her head and smiled sadly.    
“We will leave by carriage this afternoon. We sail tomorrow.” Then he leaned down and gave her a kiss. 

Derek woke in a foul mood. He stayed in bed sulking until he could no longer listen to the grumbles of his stomach. He struggled out of his sheets, which had wound themselves like shackles around him in the night. He glared at the sun as it streamed into the room. He threw his clothes on and stomped down to breakfast. He glowered at all he passed. He stopped by the kitchen, mumbled something about a small breakfast, then continued to the dining hall. And froze.   
   
She was just sitting there, hand loosely on a spoon that rested in a half-eaten porridge. Her blue eyes were vacant, staring off into space. She hadn’t seen him yet, and he ducked behind the door to avoid detection. She looked so sad. Perhaps if he went over and apologised. Told her what he truly felt. He sucked a breath in, ready to stride over and confess all. When he saw Rogers striding over to the vacant Princess.    
“Everything is ready for your departure, Odette.” Odette blinked as if waking from a dream. She smiled softly.   
“Thank you, Rogers.”   
“Are you sure about leaving? I’m sure Prince Derek,”   
“Yes. I am sure. Prince Derek may have his choice of beautiful brides. For my part, I am glad not to marry him.”   
Derek’s stomach clenched. She was glad? Had he been a fool in more ways than one last night? Had he been the only one enamoured? Teeth clenching, he turned and stormed away. It wasn’t until he was out in the gardens did he let the hot tears fall from his eyes.

   
The two royal families parted that afternoon. Following custom, Queen Uberta and Prince Derek saw the visiting family to the edge of their long castle driveway. Then King William and Princess Odette mounted their horses. They exchanged strained goodbyes.    
That was the last time Odette and Derek were to see each other for another year, but neither was to know that the reason for their parting would be an evil greater than their two kingdoms had ever faced before. 


End file.
